Just Bloom
by animexpert-Shizen
Summary: Sometimes when inconvinient events shove our lives into choas, we sink lower than the surface of earth. However, what many don't realize is that these issues in their own right can be beautiful if we establish our roots, grow a stem, acquire a bud, and just bloom. When a conniving Korean accidentally throws two of his fellows Asians into trouble, will they blossom or wilt?
1. South Korea! Honestly!

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the country of South Korea. The only difference being he had decided to get up a little early today. He walked (flew) down the stairs of his lavish home and made himself some tea (originated in Korea) and some kimchi (also originated in Korea). He scarfed down breakfast while watching his (terribly sad yet wonderful) Korean dramas. He gulped down his drink as the show left him on the cliff hanger of the main character being diagnosed with cancer! He sniffled and wiped tears away from his eyes before immediately perking up and running over to visit his favorite brother.

He found him performing that weird dance as usual. Korea would always find the Chinese man like this in the morning. Of course, Yao had not seen him yet; hiding originated in Korea after all! He spotted his target, or targets perhaps, and pounced.  
"AIYAA! IM YONG SOO STOP GROPING ME ARU!"  
"But ANIKIIIIIIIII~~~~! Breasts originated in Korea! So that means that I need to claim yours da-ze!"  
"I'm a MAN! I! DON'T! HAVE! BREASTS! ARU!"

Yep, completely and utterly normal day for South Korea.

The Korean pouted and let go of his frustrated Elder country. "Fine, but they still belong to me da-ze!" he grinned. China rubbed his temples in pure anger. He was just doing his morning Tai-Chi, minding his own business, when all of a sudden two intrusive hands found their way upon his pectorals or as the owner of said hands would call them, breasts.  
"For the millionth time, this is my chest and it belongs to me aru! Also, I don't have 'breasts' aru. For Confucius's sake Korea, I'm a man aru!"  
"Prove it and drop your pants da-ze!" Korea grinned, and he soon received an awfully painfully whack to the head, via wok.  
"You know what aru?! I would if a) That creep Russia wasn't most likely watching me right now, WHICH I KNOW HE IS ARU!" a faint 'kol'ing was heard in the background. "And b) if I was sure you wouldn't try to rape me when I did aru."  
"It wouldn't be rape if you liked it da-ze"  
"I wouldn't aru."  
"Of course you would! I invented sex da-ze!" another whack to the head. Woks made for such useful weapons. Korea pouted and held his throbbing head. "But your breasts still belong to me!"  
"AIYAA! WHEN THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA DISAPPEARS AND TWO MELONS FORM AT MY CHEST THEN MY BREAST WILL BE YOURS ARU! BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW I HAVE NONE!"  
Then Im Yong Soo began pondering this. To China's surprise he nodded with a huge grin after thinking (which couldn't be good) then ran off shouting, "THEY'LL BE MINE SOON DA-ZE!" Yao just stood there for a bit.  
"... Aiyaa, I can't believe I raised him. I swear that all those times I left him with Taiwan babysitting she mashed his head against a wall aru..."

'Who to go to first?' Korea thought as he walked to God knows where. Walking helped him think, after all, thinking and walking both originated in Korea. 'Norway? Nah, he would never agree to this... Romania? No, he's a vampire... I think... I don't feel like getting my insides sucked out through my neck... England? ... He's kind of a stick in the mud but... OH I KNOW!' "I'LL GET HIM DRUNK DA-ZE!" and with that, he was off again.

It was a bit dark out now. Maybe 7 p.m. in London England. The kimchi-loving ball of energy was ready to all but shove bottle after bottle of booze down Arthur's throat. However, to his surprise, Korea didn't even have to do anything! When he walked in, England was in an awfully revealing... Waiter's costume? And drunk to no end. This should be easy...  
"ENGLAND DA-ZE!" Im Yong Soo grinned and looped an arm around the Englishman's shoulder. He didn't particularly like Arthur, what with the Opium Wars and everything, (How dare he try to take his China his breasts da-ze!) but that didn't mean he wouldn't act like it to get a favor! After all, acting originated in South Korea!  
"Do I kNoW yOu LiTtLe BoY~?!" England slurred before downing another pint in one gulp.  
"Of corse da-ze! We're best friends! Don't you remember da-ze? You were even going to do me a favor!" The Korean lied smoothly.  
"REALLY?! HAHA! I must have forgotten~! Silly silly me~! Flying Mint Bunny, why didn't you remind me?!" England swatted playfully beside his head. He reeked strongly of alcohol and all over the table there were bottles the once contained alcohol ranging from rum to vodka to wine (Italian of course, not from that bloody frog!) to beer to- you get the point. England must have been seriously drunk too, the door wasn't even locked when Korea went to open it. He'd bet a pretty penny that he was upset about all of those rumors concerning Alfred cheating on him with Russia.  
'I should make a Korean drama out of this... ACK! No time for that!' "Yeah Iggy, remember, you were going to turn China into a girl for me da-ze?!"  
"China? Isn't he already a *hic* girl? Oh I guess not, I did say he! What I say is always right after all!" England then laughed again before downing a whole other bottle in just a few chugs.  
"Aniki is a male da-ze!" he knew this for a fact. Why you ask? Definitely not because he peeks in when China is in the shower or getting dressed in the morning or at the bath with Japan, of course not da-ze! Why would you even think that?!  
"Well, okay, one Asian female coming right up! Speaking of Asian... Maybe I could cheat on that blasted American with Japan and see how he *hic* likes it!" the European nation took a wand out of thin air as he spoke and began to stare at it as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. Drunk Englands are easily distracted with shiny/sparkly objects.  
"England da-ze! Focus! Remember, turn my brother into a girl da-ze!" Korea said urging him on so he could get the heck out of there. No way was he going to stay with England when he was this wasted... Especially with an unlocked door and a high chance of a wild France appearing...  
"Right, right, right, ALAKAZAM!" England flicked the wand violently and a spark flew from the tip and began traveling at impossible speeds to the east. "Now he'll be a girl for sure!" England exclaimed joyfully as he spread out his arms and kicked up his feet as if he was ecstatic about it before promptly falling off of his bar stool and onto his wooden floor, where he had began to roll around laughing (giggling) like a little school girl. Korea backed away in disgust and then ran to the door at the speed of light. He was about to walk out when France popped up outside.  
"Ohonhonhon~! Is that England?! Ah, he is so venerable, no?" he then began to walk inside, but Korea used his taekwondo (SERIOUSLY originated in South Korea da-ze) on the Frenchman and the blonde was pushed outside again. Korea quickly locked the door then shut it behind him before running off into the forest, past a bewildered Francis. Hey, letting England not be raped by his mortal enemy was payback for him doing the spell that would make Aniki his!

Or so he thought.  
Meanwhile, in a certain country, on a certain continent, on a certain circular world, a certain Asian awoke. Sitting up, the person stretched out, yawned, and got up. The person wasn't just any person though, it was a nation! The nation trudged their way into the kitchen and began making some morning tea. Looping their fingers around the handle of the cup, the country lifted it and took a sip of the much needed caffeinated liquid. As the teacup was set down, the nation couldn't help but notice that their fingers felt more delicate and sensitive to the warm porcelain. It was morning, and the nation never really liked the morning. The slightly confused country stood and walked over to the bathroom after finishing the tea. A quick glance in the mirror provided a small shock. At the chest there was a little tiny bulge.  
"Ah, I guess I ate too many hamburgers with America-San... I should exercise more... W-what?!" the country was extremely shocked to find that their voice had risen! They cleared their throat and rubbed their eyes before glancing back into the mirror. A look to the face, with the now delicate features; the pixie nose, long eyelashes, lighter brown eyes that seemed to catch more light, slightly more slim yet more puffed sexy lips, perfect porcelain skin, long silky raven hair that swept down to the shoulders, and rather adorable semi-chubby cheeks; would reveal it all. If this country wasn't old and stubborn that was. Stepping back, the beautiful being looked at the amazing hourglass figure with slim thighs, calves, arms, and waist, and slightly widened hips. There was almost no extra chest to be found, but that didn't change the situation one bit. One last resort; the country looked down and slowly pulled on the waist band of the boxers that was hanging dangerously lose from the now slimmer hips. When the article of clothing fell, it cause a slight shuffling sound, not that it could be heard over the terrible, blood-curdling scream that emanated from the nation's throat as they stared at what was, or more accurately what wasn't, between their legs. Ah, it was a normal day yesterday for Korea, yet today was anything but for the, now female, country of Japan.

There you go :3 I published it. I also have the second chapter and about 90% of the third chappie down so they might come out fast (Still have to grammer Nazi them). Not sure how long the others will take though. What can I say? Between honors classes, loads of homework from our teacher NAMED STEVE, and art club it's a miracle I even have time to breathe sometimes XD but they shouldn't take more than a month or so to get out unless of couse I hit that wall, better known as writers' block :D


	2. Wake up!

Chapter 2

Korea busted down China's door with the announcement, "GIRLS ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" the disturbed Oriental nation let out a string of Mandarin curses before standing up, dropping his chopsticks onto the low table, then yelling at Yong Soo.  
"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BUST DOWN MY DOOR ARU?! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK ARU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ARU?!" yet all the Korean heard was:  
"How long are you going to make me wait for you Korea aru? I was so lonely please come warm me up. It's so weird, I feel so emotional; we could watch some dramas together if you please aru... Or we could... Do something else aru. What's wrong with you Korea aru? Don't you want me?"  
BONG  
Korea grasped his now throbbing skull as China held his wok in hand with the most pissed off expression you would EVER see him make. Even more so than when he yells at people who almost crash into him when he drives... granted some (most) times China didn't have the green light, but that didn't matter; they should have been watching where they were going!  
"WHAT THE HECK ARU?! I try to talk to you and you look at me as if you want to rape me!" Korea then wiped the blood off of his face than had run from his nose whilst he squeezed one of china's 'breasts'.  
"W-WHAT THE HELL ARU?!" China woked him again while blushing.  
"ANIKI HAS SUCH SMALL BREASTS DA-ZE!" Korea exclaimed rubbing his sore head. He then looked down at China's vital area in curiosity. The Chinese wore such baggy pants that it wasn't clear what was under there... So obviously, the only sane thing to do would be to pull them down. Pants-ing people DID originate in Korea da-ze. So he, in one quick and fluid motion, kneeled down, grabbed at the legs of China's pants, gave a hard yank, and Yao's trousers, along with his boxers, came tumbling down.  
To say Wang was shocked, would be a complete understatement.  
To say Korea was going to be dead after this, was also an understatement.  
To say that even Russia doesn't have anything on the Great Wall of China would be 100% correct.  
"AWWWWW! Aniki has a di-"  
"AIYAA!" and with that, a sound bang crashed upon his skull, more than likely leaving a few fractions. China whipped up his pants in record time. Yong Soo whimpered before looking up into Yao's flaming eyes.  
~meanwhile~  
"Wake up wake up wake up! Come on! This is a dream this is a dream! Wake up wake up wake up!" Japan pinched at her now much more feminine arms. The man-turned-woman doing anything to get her body up from this nightmare. "Wake up wake up!" she began vigorously slapping her own face and then pulling her hair. "Ack, wake up wake up waaaaaaaakeeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuuuuup~!" this was BAD. She had a meeting scheduled with Germany and she was supposed to relax with Greece today afterwards. How could this happen to her; today of all days!? The meeting was excruciatingly important and concerned major trades and imports of anime with the country of Germany and then the relaxing... Well Japan never really had time to relax anymore. Sometimes she wished she had just stayed in isolation...  
No, HE wished HE had stayed in isolation. He wasn't a girl! This was just a dream! She needed to get some sense knocked into her! HIM. Most definitely MALE. This. Was. Just. A. Dream.  
"I have to do something... I'll... I'll call someone!" she exclaimed. Who to call. "Mr. Greece?" she though aloud. No, he had a tendency to be rather... perverted. "the obvious no's are... France, America, Greece will be upset if I call Turkey without calling him... Buddha only knows what Taiwan would do if it was just me and her... Same with Hong Kong, no one could read him... Not even me... South Korea? No." she passed the phone hand from hand as she thought. "England has been down recently, I'd hate to disturb him... Plus he's one to get drunk and rather carried away... Russia... No... Just... Just no. Germany... He's mature and all but... Those magazines... And Italy... Well... He can't take anything seriously." Every situation she could think of ended up with her being raped, being molested, giving no positive result, or being killed/tortured. "What I need right now is a mature individual that I know closely and can trust who knows a bit about women... Vietnam... But I don't know her all that well. Ah, it appears I'm out of options." She sighed and sat down on the floor. Then as if a sign from above, there was a sound of paper being shuffled at the door. "The mail." she stood and walked slowly over to the door, careful not to let anyone see her. Her experience at being a ninja allowed her to open the door and nab the letters before a soul could catch so much as a glance.  
She ran her fingers over the letter on the top. It was in a crisp pure white envelope, with a traditional Chinese stamp on the top. She licked her dry lips nervously before ripping open the envelope. It wasn't with her culture to be so messy, but neither was suddenly transforming into a girl. The letter simply turned out to be a billing letter for imports and exports and the likes, as well as some money for new Hello Kitty dolls. She stared for a few seconds before sighing sadly. Of course that was all. It's not like he would ever actually write her just to write or say how she's doing or tell her he loves her or-  
Whoa.  
Wait.  
Hold the phone... Letter... Just hold up  
No, not love. See as equal. That's all she has set wanted in life. Respect. Not love. She didn't need it. What she needed was someone to call right about now and-  
That's it!  
She threw the note on the coffee table and began dialing a well memorized number; only by business of course.

A little short... but better than nothing right? I'll have the third chappie done sometime this week... most likely... Also I'm starting a new story based on the video game Avalon Code and it will be a cross over with Hetalia. Main pairing: ChinaxJapan. If you've played the game you'll know how it goes. If you want you can look up cutscenes but you know... spoilers...


	3. Phone call

Chapter 3

"South Korea Aru. Get ready to die a slow and painful death" China held up his wok as flames flew from his eyes. Im Yong Soo cowered as he slowly backed away from his equally speedily approaching brother. "This was the LAST straw aru! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to shove this wok so far up your a-" just then Yao's pocket began to buzz and play the Chinese version of 'the sewing song'.  
"... Isn't that Vocaloid da-ze?" Perfect distraction!  
"Yeah it's Japan's ringtone aru. I knew he liked that band so I just made it the Chinese version of one of their songs... HEY WHERE DID YOU GO ARU?!" While Wang was engrossed, the Korean managed to slip away and run for his life back to his house where he bolted all the windows and barricaded the doors. He really did love his Aniki, but he also didn't want to have an injured backside for the rest of his life.  
Back to the issue at hand.  
Japan shook with nervousness as the phone she held rang a few times, signaling it had yet to be picked up. Then something ran through her mind.  
Her voice.  
Something that had earlier proved that she was, in fact, a she. (EVEN IF THIS WAS A DREAM. Which it was. Bitch, please; don't think it's anything else.) It was so much higher, softer, and feminine. China would never believe this until he saw it and be wouldn't help if he didn't believe it was Japan at all. She quickly sang her Solfège backwards; being the experienced singer that she was, this was no challenge.  
"Do ti la so fa me re do~" the bottom do sounded extremely unsteady as the now woman tried to balance her voice to a guy's rasp and depth. It's was still too high-pitched so she went with a shorter scale. "Me re do." A little better. "Me. Re. Do~" that was as low as she was going. It would pass as a high tenor with any luck.  
Now back to the phone.  
She didn't know it; but by the time she came back to reality a mechanical voice stated that her message was sent.  
Shit.  
FUCKING SHIT.  
She just sent China her singing. Just then her phone began to ring. It played Servant of Evil. Her hands shook before she pushed the answer section oh her touch screen.  
"Japan aru? Sorry I missed your call. South Korea was well... Being Korea. Anyways, what did you need aru? We're my payments off aru?" China's voice flowed like honey from the other side.  
Japan collected herself and took a deep breath, preparing her vocal chords for abuse.  
"Ah, n-no not at all China-San. Um did you perhaps get a voicemail?"  
Something was wrong. This wasn't Japan's voice.  
"... Yes but I figured I'd just call Japan back before I listened to it. Where is he by the way?" Yao shifted his weight from foot to foot in the beginning stages of anxiety.  
"This is Japan, China-San."  
"No really aru. Where is Japan?"  
"I'm just a bit sick..."  
"No, Japan's voice gets lower and huskier when sick aru. I cared for him many times as a child."  
"China-San it's me Japan..."  
"... Who are you aru?" China commanded.  
"Th-this is Japan" she gulped knowing China wasn't buying this one bit.  
"If you found Japan's phone kindly return it. If not, then what kind of sick person are you? What's wrong with Japan aru? Where is he?" The elder nation felt such frustration boiling inside him. He had always been over-protective over Japan, much to the independent nation's displeasure.  
"... Just please. Please believe me. Believe I am Japan. Please come over to my house." The voice was wrong but... the tone was exactly like the Kiku he knows.  
So he decided to trust this odd voice and familiar tone.  
"Fine aru. But I swear to Confucius; if you touched one hair on his head you're dead whoever you are" then came an abrupt hanging up. The raven-haired woman stood there; her face ablaze with crimson wisps. Why was he still so protective over her?! Japan was such a beautiful and productive nation. It didn't need such protection from an old friend-turned-enemy.  
She cringed a bit at her own thoughts.  
Enemy... Who's to say? Relations certainly haven't been wonderful since the... Incident. Yet China was still protective over her. Why?  
A loud series of continuing beeps signaled that her call had long been ended and interrupted her thoughts.  
"... He certainly won't think I'm Japan. How do I explain this? Maybe I can... Wear some sort of disguise... No that wouldn't be good. He all ready believes I am not me... But I can't just open the door and be a female and expect him to trust me. Perhaps I can disguise myself as my male self?" She set the phone down and walked to her room.

By the time she reached the main room there was a knock at the door.  
Her hair was cut into the boys' dome-like style that she once displayed and her bulky men's kimono bore the blue and green coloring that everyone was used to seeing her in, and it also disguised what little curves she had. She was glad that it went over her now much more delicate and much smaller than they used to be feet. Her soles quietly slapped against the tatami flooring of the house and her kimono gave a small dragging sound as she walked towards the entrance and opened the sliding door.  
China stood outside in his rather baggy pants that went to his ankles. He wore his hair in the loose silky pony tail that fell like melting chocolate down his shoulder and basically identified him as the country of China. His eyes were ablaze in a gorgeous amber shine as they darted here and there around the room, trying to find the Japan impersonator. Golden skin complimented the gold trimmings adorning the red of his regular crimson Chinese shirt with the mandarin collar and overly long sleeves. All in all he looked amazing... And Japan felt red and pink slowly beginning to dust her features.  
Why?  
Kiku had no idea. It must have to do with these new female hormones that were in her body.  
"Where is that lady I spoke to own the phone? Why was she here? Are you okay aru?" China gave a few more questioning glances around the room before resting his eyes on the man (or so he thought) in front of him. Then something caught his eye. A few things actually.  
"Kiku did you... Shrink aru?" The Chinese held up his hand and placed it on his head before sliding it straight over Japan's head, obviously showing she was a good 3 inches smaller than China now.  
"And... What's wrong your eyes? They're so... Shiny..." A few other things he could have thrown out was that Japan's face now had a smaller nose, rosier cheeks, thicker lashes, and a more feminine angle to it... Wait! That was it!  
"You're the woman I spoke to own the phone aren't you aru?! That's why you haven't said one word to me yet! Where is Japan aru? What did you do with him?" The oriental nation began bombarding the woman with inquiries.  
All the Japanese could answer was:  
"I am Japan." She hung her head sighing. This wasn't thought out at all. Even if it was JUST A DREAM, she should have figured to call someone who didn't know her as well.  
"You are not Japan aru!"  
"Yes I am."  
"No you're not!"  
"Yes I am China-San..."  
"Lies aru!" Yao lifted Japan's chin with his pointer finger and thumb. All the blood in the now-woman's face seemed to rush to her face because China's was too close for comfort.  
He ran a delicate hand over her cheek, caressing it in his palm. The world seemed to melt away as their eyes met, or at least to Japan it did. That is, until, the once so gentle hand pinched her fine cheek. This took the moment from cloud nine, to pain.  
"Ch-china-San, st-stop it." She begged blushing even more now. She met his eyes once again and determination along with complete seriousness flashed through the two topaz orbs.  
"... Japan? It is you aru!"  
"That's what I said China-San... And how did you determine that through pinching my cheek?" Yao smiled at this.  
"Well I have to say that in all my years of living I've never found anyone with as pinchable cheeks as yours aru." Kiku blushed even darker and then China's smiled turned to a frown.  
"But really Japan aru? What happened? What's wrong with you? Why are you so... Girly aru?"  
"...it's a long story. Please, sit down, I'll get us some tea." The woman sighed and left the room, heading to the kitchen. China made his way inside and looked around. Japan's house, to his surprise, actually hasn't changed all that much since long ago, unlike his actual country. He took off his shoes and placed them to the side before walking over and sitting on one of the cushions seated right in front of the low table. He was shocked when he caught a glance at the mutilated envelope. It wasn't like Japan to be so unorganized... Something wrong must have happened. He bit his bottom lip and gingerly brushed his fingers over the letter when he noticed the stamp.  
His stamp.  
Maybe Japan was upset at the money he sent? But... He always gave a smidgen more money to Japan. It was always to assure his little brother had something to spend a bit in. Money was all he could give. The conflicts between their country only allows a small amount of sympathy to Japan. Even during the earthquakes and tsunamis and suffering he could only supply what little monitory funds his citizen would allow. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel he hated Japan, but he blamed that on the anti-Japanese conflicts going on within him. Boycotts, raids, you name it. Most all his citizens hated Japan...  
They never did truly apologize for the, what 400,000 lives taken? Or the true crimes that were committed. Not just killing.  
Torturing.  
Raping.  
They abhorred Japan...  
But... That's just because they didn't know Kiku. They didn't know what kind of amazing man his little brother really was.  
He nodded as if agreeing with himself before retracting his hand and placing it inside his other sleeve. Then he thought. Japan was taking an awfully long time with the tea.  
China stood and walked towards the kitchen on cats' feet, sliding the door open a bit. What he saw shocked him. There was water everywhere and steam erupting and spewing from a turned over teapot. Most importantly was Japan. She was literally doubled over in sheer pain. Kiku was clutching her hand tightly to her chest while gritting her teeth and making an occasionally hiss.  
"J-Japan aru?! Are you okay?!"  
"A-Ah, C-China-San. I'm sorry the tea is taking so long. It seems I have spilt it on myself." The voice was much too high; Kiku being too in pain to care right now.  
"Oh, Japan! Come here aru!" Yao sprang into action. He steadily helped Japan up and led her to the kitchen sink. He turned on the cool water, making sure it wasn't too icy and wasn't running to hard or fast. "Put your hand in here aru. I'll get an ice pack." The Chinese then went off to search the freezer.  
Japan sighed feeling absolutely useless and weak. She nervously bit her bottom lip before admitting her burnt palms to the cool refreshing water. She cringed at first from the rash contact with her skin, but sighed soon after and fluttered her eyes closed in pleasure of her hands being comforted. Japan never wanted to remove her hands, knowing full well that the burning would just come back with a vengeance.  
Then all of a sudden her nightmares were made true when the tap was turned off. She whimpered a bit from the loss but soon felt another wave of relief wash over her as a cool substance met her skin. She hummed happily at the touch before opening her eyes. China was busy coating her hands in some kind of burn cream and it felt amazing to her poor abused skin. Followed by this, he wrapped her hands in gauze. He then put a small, moldable ice pack in each hand.  
"There you are aru." China smiled sadly. Japan looked at her palms then to the broken teacup she had dropped. Why had she dropped them? She used to do it when she was young, but it hasn't happened recently... Her hands were so... Weak anymore...  
"What happened Japan?" China asked looking at the woman's bandaged hands.  
"I... It was too hot." Kiku simply answered hanging her head.  
"It's shouldn't have been. You always drink your tea hot. Did you hurt your hand recently?"  
"No..." Japan sighed before looking into Yao's concerned eyes. "I... Have something to tell you... It's a bit of a long stretch though..."

There's chapter three :D if you like this story I encourage you to read my crossover fanfiction! It doesn't have ANY people from the video I crossed Hetalia with, the main paring is still Japan and China, and nearly everyone appears in it so you should find your favorite in there :D It's called Avalon Hetalia!

Also, the singing part was really cheesy I know, but it will prove better in the future no need to worry :D


	4. So you're a female

Chapter 4

"So… You're a…"  
"Female…"  
"… H-How?"  
"I don't know…" China and Japan sat at one of the low tables in Kiku's house. The buzz of cicadas outside shaking the silent pauses, making the awkward quiet even more-so. Sipping her tea, Japan examined her hand. A bandaged palm greeted her gaze; a few splashes of pink shone back at her leaking out from under the gauze.  
"This is just a joke right aru? A dream?" Yao asked anything but convinced as he nervously tapped at the side of the teacup he was previously enjoying his drink out of.  
"I don't joke, and I… really hope it's a dream, but I'm afraid those odds are invalid…" Japan tightened the clenched fist on her lap. "I… don't know what happened or how long I will stay like this." China sat there for a bit before standing.  
"We need to cancel all of your appointments." He resolved going over to the phone.  
"W-What are you doing?"  
"Freeing your schedule aru." China lifted the landline and tapped in a few numbers before contacting his requested individual.  
"Hey there Japan man, wassup?!" America's loud voice boomed from the other side.  
"Actually, this is Japan's older brother China and-"  
"DUUUUUDDDDDDEEEEE~ What are you doing at Japan's house man?! Was there a party?! I wasn't invited?! That's a bunch of shit man!"  
"No aru, Japan is sick and I need you to-"  
"Come over and save the day?"  
"No, it's just a tiny common cold, nothing major. I'll take care of him myself; you can even have the credit if you want aru."  
"Oh, well why are you calling me then?!"  
"Because aru, he can't make it to your appointments aru!"  
"Dude~! THAT SUCKS!"  
"I know aru, now America, don't let this get around too much."  
"Of course dude!" Yao hung up the phone and smirked as he set it back into its holster.  
"…B-But China-san, I didn't even have an appointment with America-san…"  
"Wait for it aru…" The Elder nation sipped his tea once more right before the front door to Japan's house received a sound knocking. China went outside and picked up a newspaper, the cover story's title written in large bold print. ""Japan Sick?! News from disclosed sourced say that the country of Japan is in a current recession or "sickness" as the witness has told us. "No way will Japan ever die, but he can get really sick!" We are currently trying to discover what this new information could mean, or if maybe it's a code for something," need I read on aru?" China grinned as he looked up at Japan.  
"This is terrible! Everyone will visit me and notice I'm a woman I just know it!" Japan stood and began pacing back and forth. "How do I fix this?"  
"Now calm down aru, and listen. Everyone will think you're sick. No one will know that your female instead of ill; no one can really tell the difference."  
"You could…"  
"I took care of you for hundreds of years aru. If I didn't know your voice by now I would seriously have to go to a doctor and suggest they check me for Alzheimer's aru." Yao smiled before walking to Japan. He scanned her up and down with a pondering face. Kiku couldn't help but blush.  
"China-san, what is the meaning of this?"  
"…Turn around aru." Japan just turned a deeper shade before doing as she was told and spinning around.  
"You don't look too much different aru." The elder smiled and nodded before ruffling her hair. Japan closed on of her eyes, the hair on top of her head wiping it becoming to annoying, as she gaze up at the Chinese with the other.  
"Ch-China-san this is very disrespectful…"  
"I know… but you're so cute aru!" China once again pinched the woman's  
cheeks.  
"S-Stop China-san…" Kiku began to squirm a bit.  
"I can't aru~" Yao chuckled before moving his hands down to her side and began dancing his fingers along her stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle aru~!"  
"S-STOP~!" Japan began giggling as she pushed China's hands down in attempts to halt the torturous attack.  
"Okay, okay." Yao smiled and pulled his hands away. His lightened expression then turned serious. "However, we really do need to figure out what happened to you and how to reverse it." Japan blushed again and nodded  
'Why do I keep doing this?!' She thought as she lowered her gaze to the floor, hoping to lose eye contact with the man.  
"... I wonder... If this is some kind of Western 'magic' aru..."  
"Magic? O-Oh no..." Japan let out a shaky sigh before falling backwards and landing on her behind in exasperation. At least there was a cushion to soften her decent.  
"I'm sure there's some way to change back aru. There always is. Westerners are odd like that..."  
"B-but what if it's something like I have to kiss a toad or I have to save a giant monster or I have to fit my foot into a poisonous apple or-"  
"Japan, calm down aru. That's only in those America Disney movies aru." China sat down beside her and patted her back. "There might also be an antidote or a reversing spell; you'll be fine."  
"B-but what if there isn't?..."  
"Well then I'll find you the handsomest toad, the nicest giant monster, and the most comfortable poisonous apple you could ever shove your foot in aru." China chuckled. Kiku blushed yet again as Yao scooted closer. "You know, you'll always have my shoulder to cry on aru."  
"... You know I'm not going to cry." Japan said as her face turned uncountable shades ranging from carnation to ruby.  
"I know aru. But it's still there just in case..." A knot began to form in Kiku's stomach. "You know we should give you a new name." The pain in her gut began to spread throughout her body. "You named yourself after one of your national flowers right? Chrysanthemum is Kiku correct?" The younger could only nod as her skin started to crawl and she felt her heart throb. "Well then what about your other flower? Sakura; a cherry blossom." Japan began shaking uncontrollably; at first it seemed to be a mere vibration of her skin, but it soon escalated to a violent shiver. "Then again Kiku is a transgender name so it doesn't really matter aru..." Japan inhaled a sharp and painful breath before letting out a large sob. She felt her cheeks grow warm compared to the icy liquid that began trickling down her face. She now began to atrociously shake and wail as she tried to soak up the pesky tears with her long kimono sleeves. "My Confucius Japan, I told you," Yao took her head and gently leaned it into the crook of his neck. "Use my shoulder to cry." Kiku shoved her face into his collar bone and began weeping and bawling, her fingers digging into the skin on Yao's arm. "It's okay my little Nihon" China smiled stroking her hair lightly with his long, lean, and graceful fingers. "Names are hard to think of... We could always call you Miku." Japan couldn't help but interrupt her crying to let a small giggle escape her lips. This short lived joy gave way to more crying however. "Aww, I thought that was funny, but I only got a chuckle. Guess I'm losing my touch. I should reconsider my life... But then I'd have to go through all those years, aiyaa~ no thank you aru." Kiku now began to full out laugh, albeit the sound was a bit choked because of the vocal chords that were trashed about in her throat.  
"... This is why I can never cry..."  
"What do you mean aru?" China ruffled her obsidian hair with a smile.  
"You always make me laugh. Even when I was little you did it..."  
"Of course aru. I'm not just going to let you be sad! Laughter is the best medicine aru!" Yao chuckled before leaning his head on hers. "You shouldn't be sad. I don't like you crying aru. Don't worry, big brother China will get everything back to normal I promise."  
"... O-of course..." Little brother Japan was all she'd ever be. Kiku silently let one more tear slip before looking up into her elder's eyes. "... Thank you Nii-San..." A giant grin split China's face nearly in half before he gave the woman a crushing hug. Even if it was in a different tongue, it was still a term of endearment.  
A term of love.  
And that's all the Oriental ever wanted from his little Japan, and all he would ever need.

"What do you say we get to the bottom of this aru?"

"Let's."

KERRRRRR there it is :D And…. I think I'm just going to switch my other story from a cross over to just a Hetalia story and give the plot credits to Avalon Code…. It's just not getting anything…. :P

And thank you all for your reviews! Even you annons! It means a lot and gives inspiration when I stop and think, "should I really work on that story?" :D And you few sneaky people who just follow the story without reviewing, just know I love you guys too! ;D


	5. Internet, please help us!

Chapter 5

"So... According to this..." China scrolled down the page and continued his reading. "There is a spell on here... And it says it uses biokinesis to change anything about someone. Their eyes color, hair color, or in your case, gender." He concluded as he read the screen. Here it says you can reverse by telling he spell what you had to begin with... Lets see..." China looked over at Japan. "Well you had a different facial shape and your facial features are different... I assume you had uh... Different vital regions right? Your eyes were also darker and you had a bit of a stockier build." Japan nodded.  
"So... Do I have to say all of that?"  
"That's what is says aru..." Kiku took a deep breath before beginning to trail off features.  
"I had shorter eyelashes, shorter hair, I had more strength and agility... I... Had more muscle and I had a different shape of face. My nose was a bit different and my eyes weren't so... Bambi-like... I was taller and... Uh... I um..." She blushed and began to play with her hands. "I uh... Had... Male organs..." She looked up and around expecting something to pop out and turn her normal once more, but nothing did. She stood there for minutes on end with nothing occurring.  
"Maybe... Maybe it was the wrong one..." China looked back to the computer screen and read a bit more before laughing nervously. "O-oops aru... That one is only if you performed the spell on yourself." Kiku hung her head. "But, there is one antidote for if you inflicted it on another. It says you must share the first kiss with your true love... HAHAHA ARU! That's the funniest thing I've read in a while. Let me try another website..."  
"W-wait! China-San what if that's really real?" Japan suggested turning bright pink.  
"Well if this is even then I should be able to turn to that lamp say  
Turn the color  
Make it new  
Turn the color  
make it New  
and it will turn-" then the lighting fixture made a popping sound before turning from its golden color to a bright blue. "... THE HELL ARU?!" China jumped behind Japan and shook uncontrollably. "MAKEITGOAWAYMAKEITGOAWAY!"  
"O-oh my!" Kiku took a few steps away from the transformed light.  
"I JUST DID MAGIC ARU; CONFUCIUS FORGIVE ME ARU!"  
"Ch-China-San remain calm!" Japan began shaking as well. "R-Remain calm!" She then moved beside China, pushing him forward a bit.  
"W-We need to get rid of it aru!"  
"What do we do?!"  
"AIYAA!" China chucked his ladle at the harmless lamp. The innocent piece of furniture fell over and broke in two, the color leaving and fading back to its golden hue.  
"... That... Was... Um... So... The website must be... Correct..."  
"... So... That means..." China looked over at Kiku.  
"We have to find my true love and... Kiss them... How cliché..."  
"Well... There's something else aru..." Yao looked reluctantly at the screen. He pointed a slightly shaking finger at the screen.  
"If the spell is not reversed in 30 days it becomes... PERMANENT?!" The younger nation looked terrified at the screen. "H-How... I... What will I do?!"  
"You'll find her don't worry aru."  
"Her?... Oh right."  
"Hmm?"  
"Oh nothing...  
"Well aru... Where do we start?" China offered a fatherly and insuring smile to the Japanese.  
"Um... Can we start tomorrow... I'm much too tired today." Kiku wiped her eyes in a groggy fashion.  
"Of course aru but... We do lose a day aru..."  
"I know but... But... Please..." Japan looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"... Of course aru, anything for my little sister." Yao gave her a reassuring hug. Japan froze before snuggling her head into his chest and just took in his scent of spices and fresh bamboo. She refused to let even one more tear drop as she buried his face even deeper into the elder. China combed his fingers through her hair and hummed an old lullaby. He couldn't help but feel anger bubbling in his stomach. His little brother... Uh, sister had to kiss someone?! Even if it did have to be the one she loved... The point was that it was his Kiku, and he wouldn't just let the dirtiest, ugliest, or dumbest person have him. Oh no, Yao was helping her with picking out her true love. If she wasn't absolutely perfect then Kiku wouldn't be happy, and if Japan wasn't satisfied with the person, then China wouldn't be either. Japan felt her eye lids grow heavy and her vision began to fade. She grew almost limp in the Oriental's arm, and China chuckled slightly.

"Ah, even when you're sleeping you're still cute." Yao kissed the top of her head and hugged her a little tightly. He then swept his right arm behind her knees, kept the left supporting her back, and lifted her up bridal style all in one fluid motion. The still sleeping Japanese seemed to bury her face into his arm, even as she was sleeping. The elder couldn't help but chuckle. "So adorable aru…" He carried her to the first guest room he saw, not really knowing what room was Japan's. Now for the challenging part; he leaned down and set her gently on the futon set up in the room. Japan immediately leaned almost affectionately into the pillow. "I guess my arm is a replacement for a pillow now aru…" Sweeping her bangs aside, he placed another gentle kiss on her forehead. "Well at least that means I can help you somehow…" He rose and rubbed his back a bit. "Aiyaa, I'm getting to old for this aru." He groaned and left the room, completely missing the now glowing spots on the top of Kiku's head and on her forehead that, just as suddenly as they appeared, disappeared.

Goodness me :D

Okay so I know Japan may be… WAAAYYYY OOC but that's just because all of the hormones are hitting her all at once, like… going through female puberty in a span of one or two days basically. I promise she will go back to normal in a bit! Also, CHEESY SOLUTION. Kiss your true love BAHHAHAHAHA!

Now, in all seriousness, someone commented on South Park Firefly's story "How to care for your cat" advertising my other story, Avalon Hetalia. I already said sorry to the author and worked it out, but I want you to know that although it's flattering, it's very rude for the author to get a comment reguarding a completely different story. Please try not to do that anymore; it's very disrespectful to the author.

Also, Suboi, you came forward XD lolz, thanks for the review it means a lot, but you following the story means just as much if not more, don't forget that :D

And once again, thanks to all you anons! Even if you don't have an account your comments still inspire and help. Also, suggestions for who she should visit? Basic list:

Greece

Turkey

Netherlands

Italy

Germany

Prussia

Romano

England

America

(Why does everyone whore Japan out so much; THERE ARE SO MANY PAIRINGS!)

South Korea

Hong Kong

Taiwan

Vietnam

Thailand

Macau (Legitimate character from Hetalia fyi :D)

~Indefinites~

Spain

Canada

SWITZERLAND (YO HO HO)

Ukraine

Belarus

Egypt


	6. List time!

Japan nearly floated down the stairs as the heavenly smell of breakfast filled her nose. It was a much better way of waking up than dragging her butt downstairs to make her own food. Then she remembered something; she was a she. Sighing, Kiku continued her decent down the stairs. Reaching her low table, she sat (dropped) down onto the cushion and drooped her head.  
"Oh come now Japan! You had all night to sleep! Time to wake up aru! We have a lot to think about today!" China dropped a plate full of food in front of the woman. He also place a cup of tea on her table before sitting beside her and beginning to scarf down his own meal.  
The younger nation slowly reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the cup before lifting it to her drowsy face and taking a sip. She was getting to old for this. Turning to the side, Kiku glanced at her elder. He was inhaling his food, spicy enough to burn a dragon's tongue for a week.  
"... Hmm? What is it aru?" Yao asked turning to Kiku with a small smile.  
"... How can you eat that so early in the morning?"  
"What do you mean?" China asked as he continued to munch on the scorching food.  
"That spicy food?" Japan then turned to her front and saw that instead of the flaming food, she had a simple plate of sushi.  
"I guess you just get used to it aru, but that's besides the main point! We need to talk about getting you back to normal aru! Someone must have put this spell on you to exact revenge or to play a prank, so we should rub it into their face that we don't need their help to reverse it aru!" The Oriental nation smiled before standing up. He lifted his now empty plate and began washing it in the sink. "Hurry up aru, we need to get working on a list!"  
"A... List?"  
"Yes! A list aru, of all the countries we have to visit. I can only think of a few aru. There just aren't many girl countries!" Japan sighed again as she lifted a piece of fish to her mouth and chomped it all down in one bite. "I'm thinking Hungary and Belgium and Ukraine and Vietnam, Taiwan and Belarus only if you want." Japan felt her throat dry bit by bit and she began drinking the remainder of her tea.  
"China... I need to tell you something..."  
"And what is that aru?"  
"It will help narrow down the choices..."  
"Really aru?! Do share!" China put the dished away and gave Kiku his full attention.  
"W-Well you see... I uh... I am... I..."  
"Don't be afraid aru! If you like someone say it!" Yao smiled brightly and handsomely at the young woman. She blushed and clamped her eyes shut before stuttering out her confession.  
"China-san I'm gay!" The elder grew wide-eyed and stared at his little 'sister'. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away. If you weren't Japan that is. Her heart was beating so hard and fast in her chest that it was deafening. She could have been in five bombings, a tornado, hurricane, and world war three without nori ring it was so harsh. She kept her head down as she waited for the man to laugh, scorn her, yell, or all of the above.  
Instead she felt two cool silk-covered arms go around her.  
"Why didn't you tell me aru? Now I have to re-plan everything aru." China chuckled as he squeezed her tightly. Japan snapped open her eyes and stared at the man. What was this? The 50th time that he hugged her this week?  
"S-so... You're not mad..."  
"Of course not aru. If my baby brother likes men... It's not within my culture but... All love is love right aru? I've learned to accept things like this ever since Westernization..."  
"...R-Really?..."  
"For the hundredth time yes aru." Yao chuckled and let off of the woman before standing. "Now I have to make another list aru, give me a second..." He left and came back with paper and a pencil. "Now, I expect that you're closest friends with Greece, Turkey, Netherlands, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Romano, England, America, South Korea, Hong Kong, Thailand, and Macau aru!" Japan blushed terribly scarlet.

"C-China that's incest!" She squeaked awkwardly as the other simply blinked back before smiling.

"What do you mean aru? You guys aren't really related aru. The only blood relations in our family are North and South Korea, and Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, and I aru. You're not technically related to any of them." Yao smiled. Kiku sweat-dropped at her elder.

"…W-Well then… If I'm not blood related to you, why do you insist on calling me your brother?" The Oriental nation raised a brow and began pondering the question.

"Why do I call you brother?" He thought a bit more then grinned adorably. "Because it doesn't matter if we're blood related or not; I'll always be there as family, and I'll always love you aru." Japan felt her heart skip a beat, or a few maybe. She turned a deep maroon before coughing and trying to stop this feeling that was bubbling in her stomach from escaping as a squeal through her throat. In the end she ended up excusing herself by bowing her head quickly and running off to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Thinking she merely had to throw up, Kiku leaned over the toilet lid. The woman began coughing and an odd squeak came out. She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

'What was that for?...' She contemplated this in her head when she heard a knock on the door.

"J-Japan aru? Are you okay? Your breakfast didn't make you sick did it? It was my first time making sushi…" The younger nation couldn't take it anymore. She began giggling like a school-girl. Nothing worked as far as preventing the sound. It was soon a growing and consuming virus. As if it was a sickness infecting her body, she fell over and landed on the floor, the slight pain still lot stopping her laughter. Clutching at her stomach while simultaneously wiping her tearful eyes, she actually began rolling around a bit on the restroom floor (keeping in mind it wasn't a public bathroom and therefore not nearly as filthy). Kiku rotated onto her stomach and began giving the ground feeble pounds with her fist. She had never laughed so much before in her life. "J-Japan aru?!" China couldn't help but chuckle a bit under his breath. Her adorable joy was awfully contagious and he found his sides also splitting in a little while. Sliding down the door while trying not to fall completely, Yao continued his fit, as did Japan. The smaller nation crawled over to her side of the door, hearing the laughter of her elder, and put a hand to it. Her vision clouded by sheer tears and her body shaking from the giggling, she reached up only to drop her hand and lower her face to the ground, succumbing to the evil chuckle syndrome. Japan could make the latest technologies, take on some of the strongest countries on Earth, but not even she stood a chance against the disease. She bit her lower lip and once again raised her arm up to the wooden structure before reaching her goal. Slowly but surely she turned the knob and pulled in on the door. Poor China, who had been leaning on the door, fell into the room and landed on his back, his head landing mere inches away from Japan's. The sounds stopped for a second and everything turned silent as the two looked in each other's wide-eyes, but nothing lasts forever. Kiku was the first one to surrender to the villainous infection and let out a small scoff, which caused an enormous domino effect and soon they were both roaring with laughter again.

Using the door frame for weight support, Yao eventually managed to stand up and extended a hand to Japan. She graciously took the offer, and stood up beside him. However, the long Kimono that Kiku was wearing was tangled in the giggling mess, causing her to trip and tumble forward.

Right on top of China.

AWWWW SHNAP

Crap just happened. Also I added a cover but…. It's not mine

FULL CREDIT TO REAL ARTIST

I just didn't have time to draw one, but I will eventually. Hopefully it will turn out better than my other cover for Avalon Hetalia XP


	7. Awkward situations

Lifting her head slowly from her elder's chest, Japan was immediately thrown into the most embarrassing moment of her life. Two gazes locked as red blushed creeped upon the faces of both Yao and Kiku. The latter gulped and froze in place. It didn't look like China was moving anytime soon either. Their limbs were rather tangled together; Japan's left arm was wrapped around Yao's right, and the Chinese's left was holding the younger country up via her shoulder. As for their legs, China's were in the middle of Kiku's which were sprawled across the floor.  
The awkward position could have lasted forever if it hadn't been for Japan's bangs brushing against Yao's face, which caused the elder to turn his head and sneeze.  
"A-Ah! S-sorry!" The woman snapped out of the hypnotizing trance that his eyes put her in and scrambled off of him. She stood up brushing her clothes off. Her face felt like it would burst.  
"Oh, n-no aru don't worry!" China hopped to his feet, and the shades of their faces grew to be twins. Another awkward moment of silence filled the air.  
That is, until a set of hands began clapping and light laughter was heard.  
"You know jibun always thought both of you looked cute blushing, even more so when your together!" Thailand exclaimed before walking inside.  
"T-Thailand aru! How long have you been there?!" China exclaimed going even deeper scarlet.  
"How long were you on top of each other ana?"  
"W-WE WERE JUST LAUGHING AND THEN SHE- HE FELL ON TOP OF ME I SWEAR!"  
"She?"  
"HE ARU! I said HE!"  
"You said she~"  
"No I didn't aru!"  
"Don't try to hide it Yao, you obviously hired someone that looked like Japan to live out your sexual fantasies but you only could find girls!" The two just stared and the brunet. The Thai man laughed and ran his hands through his spiked hair the adjusted his glasses. "Jibun is just kidding!" He grinned before scanning the Japanese. "But really, ana, who is she?"  
Both others fell silent, neither with a sufficient answer. Thailand raised a brow before stepping towards the woman and took a quick once over of her face before pinching her cheeks.  
"...It is you Japan! What happened ana?"  
"... Am I the only one who didn't know about this cheek thing?" The Asian hugged Kiku tightly, much to her sheer discomfort.  
"Well... It's a long story aru... And since you already have part of it figured out..."  
"I was turned into a girl by some sort of magic." Japan interrupted blushing and locking her eyes to the floor. Thailand let go and took a step back so she could continue.  
"K-Kiku aru?"  
"C-China-san was helping me... We did some research... And then we found out that to turn me back I would have to kiss my true love."  
"...Seriously ana?"  
Japan just nodded.  
"... Well... Who is your true love?" Thailand quirked his head to the side in curiousity.  
"I don't... Know..." The Thai man then unexpectedly brushed his lips against Japan's mouth. Kiku blushed insanely red and stepped back, effectively landing right on her butt. Wincing in pain, she rubbed her backside.  
"Well, I suppose it's not jibun!" The Japanese then registered what had just happened before fainting. That was her... First kiss on the mouth!  
"... THAI ARU, WHAT THE HELL?!" China shouted and the man laughed.  
"Well that's one less person you have to check. Where's the list? Jibun knows you have one ana." China huffed before whipping out the the parchment and crossing Thailand's name off of the list.  
"Well... We have a lot more to go aru... And I demand you apologize to Kiku when she wakes up!"  
"Okay, okay. Jibun will say sorry." Thailand smiled. China sighed before placing his list aside and picked up his little sister.

"I guess we'll just wait until we should she wakes up" He laid her on a couch and sighed. "Let me make you some tea. What did you come here for anyways?"

"I needed to tell you; Viet and I…"

"Yes aru?"

"We're…" Thailand blushed and looked down at the ground. He ruffled with his spiked hair a bit before adjusting his scarf.

"Yes?"

"We're getting married."

-_-_-0w0-_-_-

Aww, Viet and Thailand! Just for the record that pairing will be in here, so will South Korea and Hong Kong. Possible other pairings if you request but that's how it is so far ;D


	8. Marrying in secret?

"W-What aru?! Really?! But... How? You're countries you're boss couldn't have possibly agreed!" China shouted, completely and utterly flabbergasted. Thailand merely chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well no... Of course not. That's why we are going to marry in secret..."  
"Figures aru. You'll get caught and it'll never work aru." Yao said skeptically as he filled an ornate teapot decorated by an English design with hot water. He mentally cursed the Opium-inducing Englishman that gave this to his sister.  
"Never was a romantic type, were you China ana?"  
"Never have been and never will be aru. Not as long as broken hearts bleed in those who are close." The elder sighed before going through the cupboards of Kiku's kitchen. 'Really Japan?' He thought scornfully as he pulled out a box of tea bags.  
Tea bags of all things! Yao raised him better than this!  
"That's why you're still old, still grouchy, and still single right ana?" Thailand pouted cutely.  
"Yes aru, and why I'm not ogling over every person my heart "skips a beat around" aru." China scoffed as he searched unsuccessfully for the actual tea leaves, not cheap English bags he currently clutched in his hands.  
"Listen ana, jibun wishes to get married and if you won't approve then I don't care. I just wanted to tell you out of courtesy." Thailand suddenly got a serious quality to his voice. China, a little surprised by the tone, turned and sighed.  
"I'm only warning you of future downfalls. You'll never make it aru. You'll be ripped apart and it will hurt even worse. I merely trying-"  
"Well I'd rather live the way I want for just a fraction of a second than to go on telling myself the lie that you tell yourself!" Thai burst out of the house in an instant and ran off. Yao sighed.  
"That fool aru..." The oriental felt something pang in his chest and he dropped the tea bags he had been clutching so tightly. "S-shit." He sighed and began looking around the kitchen again. He pulled out a few spices and some chicken and began cooking like a madman. In a mere thirty minutes his food was done and he sat down to eat. Just as he went to take his first bite, he heard the cutest sound on Mother Earth: a high pitched yawn that sounded like a puppy mixed with a panda cub and everything sweet and good in the world. Of course this sound came from none-other than the waking Japanese woman asleep on the couch. He had a mini heart attack of joy.  
_Ah so cute!_ China grinned and felt the same feeling drag his sole. _"Lie that you tell yourself"_ his genuine look now turned to a solemn and tragic smile. He began shoveling the food into his mouth and felt the spices scold his tongue and throat.  
"What... Happened?" Kiku asked rubbing her big brown eyes and blinking.  
"Ah you passed out. We have the first person off your list though" China smiled before going back to his food.  
"... I-I... Have never gone through such embarrassment! How could you just let that happen Yao-San!" She squeaked angrily as puffs of smoke jetted from her head. China stared back in awe. It was very rare that you saw Japan angry. Over the years he had raised him, the elder knew that the Japanese only did so when around people he was absolutely comfortable with. Suddenly the pain in his chest loosened and the food was no longer necessary.  
"Ah! You look so cute aru!" Yao couldn't help but blurt it out. "Kê'ài aru!"  
"China-San! Be serious for once!" Kiku scolded now turning a dark shade of scarlet.  
"But I am being serious aru! You're so cute!" Yao looked down at his food and smiled before standing. Kiku pursed her lips and puffed out her cheeks in an annoyed fashion. China ran right over and began pinching the sides of her face excitedly. "Kê'ài aru, Kê'ài aru!" The woman pushed him away before running off outside.  
"China-San! If you're not going to take me seriously ill find someone who will." She huffed.

"No, no, that's not necessary aru." The elder laughed heartily. "I'll stop, I'll stop." He gave a small smile to Japan before laughing.

"…Just what is so funny?" Japan pouted and slid the door closed behind her as she came back inside. She turned back to the man who was smiling softly.

"Oh nothing aru… Just… Thank-you..." She raised a brow at this answer.

"Thank-you for what?"

"Just… Being you aru. I missed you so much." He smiled softly before whipping out his list (For what? The thousandth time?), and looking at the first name. "Okay, we should get the most obvious ones out of the way first."

"Meaning?"

"We're going to Athens!"

~^u^~

ACTUALLY KINDA SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Yep next chapter we'll go to Greece! It will be kinda giripan but at the same tim anti-giripan know what I mean? :3 also sorry for not updating for forever but at least it wasn't a month like I said o3- ~3 But yeah, between juggling two rp buddies, a hell's worth of homework, two book reports, and art club, its been a bit hectic lately ;D

ANOTHER IMPORTANT THINGER

Do you guys think I should reverse this? Like, follow the same plot only it's China whose the girl? Or possibly like... ANother pairing? I take requests for all pairings, (Even crack pairings) Besides one :U I'll give you one hint starts with Ro, ends with Chu.

I shall not rant, I will not rant.

I REFUSE!

but yeah requests welcomed! ESPECIALLY FOR ONE SHOTS!

Also those feels China is having, if you really wanna know just review and be like, WUTS DA FEELS, maybe not exactly like that but ya know, and I don't give a shit what you have to say about my answer if you disagree you can just die okay? :3 thank you for your time.


	9. How do I shower in this thing?

Japan nervously eyed the shower curtain. Surely there must be another option...  
But she was going out! She had to be clean for god sake! But... But how on earth was she supposed to clean this body?! Should she call for China? It seemed only right but... What on Earth could he do?! It's not like he knew how! To be completely honest besides that one incident with the whole "finding out for sure I was female" thing, she hadn't even removed her boxers... And now she was expected to take a shower?! What if... What if she just used a blindfold?! But then how would she see?! Oh!  
"Ch-China-San!" Kiku eventually couldn't help it any more. She heard a few soft pads before a voice on the other side of the bathroom door came through.  
"Japan aru?! Are you okay?"  
"I guess but... I don't know how to do this..." The woman fiddled nervously with the kimono that she still hadn't taken off.  
"... How to shower?"  
"How to clean this body!"  
"It's the same as yours aru, just clean the same areas you normally would..."  
"But I don't have the same areas..."  
"Well just clean where those areas would be. You can't honestly tell me you've never seen a naked woman before. What with all those books you write." Kiku blushed at this. China did have a point... But... It wasn't exactly the same! Kind of...  
"You just don't understand..." A sigh of exasperation was heard and Yao shook his head.  
"I suppose I don't. I'd hate to suggest it but do you want my help?" He placed a hand on the knob.  
"No! No that isn't necessary! Japan's words were less of a sentence and more of a squeaking noise, but her elder got the message and let out a chuckle.

"Very well then aru, I'll be on my way." China proceeded back to his own room and soon heard the sound of running water. He sat down on the plush bed and kicked his feet back and forth. "Stupid Thailand aru. I _don't_ lie to myself… He's just nosy…" The old nation took out his much too new cell phone. He had hardly ever used the thing. Who needed such a high tech device anyways?! Dialing in a few numbers, he shortly reached the man he was trying to call.

"Hello?" The response was sleepy, just like the male himself.

"Yes Hercules-"

"Heracles." The correction was sharp and sudden.

"… Sorry, um, Heracles, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Mmm… What is it?" Yao could hear cats purring in the background.

"It concerns Japan aru…"

"What's wrong?" His voice was suddenly laced with more attention.

"Well you need to promise to keep it a secret, but he must have been hit with some kind of spell and now…"

"Now what?"

"He is no longer a he aru… Kiku is a girl now…" Even the cats' purring stopped. Forget pins, you could hear a speck of dust collide with the floor in this uneasy silence.

"How can I get him back?"

"Well aru, apparently, and don't laugh, he'll only turn back with the kiss of his true love so… I don't know you two just seem to be rather close and I… He even told me he wasn't interested in girl so…"

"So I just need to kiss Japan?"

"Y-Yes aru…" The way he said it was so plain… maybe that was just because of Greece's over all personality.

"… And… He'll turn back?"

"If you two are 'True Loves,' yes."

"… Okay I'll do it."

"And another thing aru… there's a time limit."

"How much?"

"Thirty days."

"Then come today."

"Already ahead of you aru." And with that Hercu- excuse me, Heracles hung up.

China sighed and fell back onto the mattress. He turned off his phone that he didn't use often anywyas and shoved it in his pocket before his exhausted body gave in, and he drifted off into sleep.

When the Oriental nation woke up, it was simply because of a few knocks on his door. He jumped up, taken off guard at the sound. "Yao-San, I-I'm done in the restroom and I'm dressed. Do you want to leave now?" The shocked look on his face softened into a small smile.

"Yes aru," He opened the door and smiled, "let's."

~xXx~

Kiku was wearing a Japanese woman's kimono; the top was pink and layered with gorgeous and expensive fabrics. The sleeves reached her elbows and flared off of her arms, letting a long train of cloth with floral designs that seemed to glitter in their beauty. The bottom was a long purple skirt that went to her mid calf area. It seemed to be held up by two tan straps that went over her shoulders, almost like overalls. She also wore long white stockings and pink Asian-style sandals with floral accents. Then to top it off, she wore an astounding chrysanthemum blossom in the left side of her slate black hair that had been combed down to look more girlish. It also helped that girls' hair seemed to grow faster than boys'. All in all, she looked amazing… Or at least China thought so as he was blushing from the time she had asked him to drive her there to the time that they arrived at the small house. It looked kind of beat down, as Greece rarely spent any time fixing it up. He normally didn't even sleep there, which was why Japan was confused as to why they were here in the first place. Then, to her surprise, Greece walked outside of the house even without Yao honking the horn or knocking on the door, like he had been waiting.

"I, uh, called ahead of time aru…"

"Oh I see…" Well at least she wouldn't have to explain that much. She stepped out of the car that China surprising managed not to crash or run someone over with. The Asian then walked over to Greece and bowed deeply. "P-Please forgive my frankness but I need… you to… kiss me… Gomen! If you do not wish to you do not need to!" Greece blinked twice then turned his attention away from Japan and to the Chinese who was also exiting the car. Heracles' stare asked if this really was Kiku, which Yao answered with a nod. The Grecian looked back to the only female there and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I… Want to it's okay." He smiled as she whipped her head up to look him in the eyes. She then returned the soft upturn of her lips before standing up straight and nodding.

"Do you… um… want to go out to eat or something? Like a… Date I suppose?" She blushed and looked down to the ground bashfully.

"Do you… have enough time?" Japan looked like she had been caught off guard. "China said there was a time limit." _So he explained that part too… _"We already know plenty about each other, why is there a need to date?"

"I-I just thought that… maybe it would make you more comfortable with kissing me…" She looked down at the dirt road underneath her again, rather depressed. Heracles smiled and tilted Japan's chin up towards him with his thumb and index finger.

"Kiku… I think I was ready," He leaned in a bit closer to the blushing Japanese, "The moment I met you." Then their lips gently made contact with one another.

China was now the one to make the odd squeaking noise as he turned around, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and something else he couldn't pinpoint. Jealousy maybe? When he finally risked turning back around he saw Japan laying her head into Greece's chest. It seemed she had been deeply saddened by something. Then he realized that she was indeed just that, a girl. Greece stroked her hair calmingly and remained silent.

"It's okay… don't worry. You'll find whoever was met for you… Just wait okay?" There was a large shaky and sharp breath taken by Kiku as she tried her best not to cry for the thousandth time this week, or at least it felt that way. Heracles turned to China and shook his head, confirming the Asian's suspicions. The brunette sighed but nodded before walking over to his friend… Wait? Were they friends? Well… To China, no, to Wang Yao they were and that was what was important. Even after this small woman had hurt him so many times he couldn't hate her or stand to see her cry let alone wish it.

"Japan, you are a great person aru. Come on, we still have that whole list at home we can-" However this touching moment was interrupted when a certain Turkish man stormed over and pushed Greece out of the way, effectively catching Japan in the process. He work a large green coat with the hood pulled over his head. The padding of the outer garment probably served a better cushion for the woman anyways.

"Hey who's the girl?" He chuckled.

"AIYAA GET AWAY ARU!" The man blinked behind his white mask and grinned at the flustered Chinese.

"China? Is that you?! I haven't seen you in forever! What's happening?!" The anger he saw not only in his eyes then, but also the Grecian he had knocked over earlier could have rivaled that of… Well anyone really. He had never seen two people so pissed before. "What?! This your girl or something? Sorry thought it was Hercules' over there."

"HERACLES" Came the mutual response. Then something weaseled its way into Yao's mind.

"Wait aru! Turkey! I need a favor!" Sadiq huffed.

"Oh so first you act really angry then all of a sudden it's 'I need a favor'?!"

"Yes aru." Clearly there was no use fighting with an old man. An old Asian man nonetheless. So the Turkish decided to merely shrug.

"Fine then what is it?"

"Well you know that young woman there?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Japan aru."

* * *

ERMEGERSH I AM SO SORRY I'M SUCH AN ASS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH +4 DAYS I DON'T DESERVE ALL OF MAH FOLLOWER TT^TT I PROMISED LESS THAN A MONTH AFNJFNAKFNAKJNFKDJSNFAKJNFJA NSLFANFDKDNFKJAN –DEAD-

anyways, next chapter is Turkey

Rndm person: thought you died?

Me: IMMA GHOST

America: HOLY SHEEEEEEEEET


	10. It's not a joke

Everything was completely silent for a few seconds.

That is, before Turkey busted out laughing.

"Real funny China! Didn't think you could still joke! But really, where is Japan and who is this girl?" Yao sighed. _Of course he wouldn't just automatically believe him. Who in the right mind would?! _Kiku seemed equally exasperated. She hung her head and buried her face in her hands.

"That _is_ really Japan aru! I'm not joking!" Sadiq once again laughed before waving his hand, as if to excuse the poor jest from his mind.

"Stupid. It is him." Greece's drowsy voice pierced the air and sent a dagger straight into the Turk's mind.

"Holy shit it is him!"

"Why do you believe the person you hate the most and not me aru?!" Turkey sighed and removed his mask, possibly to look more epic as he spoke.

"Greece and I… We never joke about matters concerning Japan." China sweat-dropped and suffered from a severe case of get-me-the-hell-out-of-here disease. Meanwhile, the only woman in the group of four was staring intently into the Turkish man's eyes. They were honey colored and shined like real gold.

_Oh, I have always been a sucker for that color!_

The twin pools of precious metals turned their gaze to the Japanese.

"Well, so, how do we get him… her… Japan back to normal then?" His voice seemed a bit dazed as he stared back into his friend's chocolate irises.

"Ah, well aru, you have to uh, well kiss her aru…" Yao blushed a felt a pang of… jealousy? Envy? Couldn't be… but…

_The lie that you tell yourself!_

The words once again stung his soul as he thought of yet another man kissing _his _Kiku!

_Wait? Mine?! When did I start thinking like this?! "…lie"… no, it's not a lie! I'm telling the truth! I don't love Japan that way and that is final! _

_Yes you do~!_

_And who the hell are you aru?!_

Suddenly China seemed to be in an entirely different world. Everything was black around him and empty.

_What the-_

_Hello~ _China jumped at the sudden appearance of a voice and whipped his head around. He saw another Asian woman, dressed in pink with matching flowers in her long brown hair. She had caramel eyes and was currently projecting an absolutely adorable giggle.

_"Taiwan what the heck are you doing here aru?!" _

_"Isn't it obvious? I want you to stop lying to yourself you big sissy!" She pranced over and patted his back. _

_"Well I thought this was my head! Why are you-"_

_"I'm your inner Taiwan silly!" Mei-Mei giggled before turning her head the other way. "Besides the writer didn't feel like putting me in any other way."_

_"What did you say aru?"_

_"Oh nothing, just something about the fragility of some walls. Anyways~ Listen we need to talk," _

_~Meanwhile~_

"Chi-China-san? A-Are you okay?" Japan waved his hand in front of his elder's face only to receive a blank stare back.

"He better wake up son. I have to tell him how Turkey failed." Greece snickered gently as Sadiq sulked.

"I hate you all."

"We hate you too." The Turk them proceeded to flip Heracles off.

_~Back in China's head~_

_"I am not in denial aru!" _

_"Yes you are and I'm going to prove it!" _Taiwan whipped out a chalkboard and began furiously writing on it. The result was the words: "Everything you need to know about Japan" in big lavender letters.

_"Now! Obviously it's love and you're just being a moron, but! I'll make sure to fix that right away! Now, all you need to do is answer a few questions! What color are Japan's eyes?"_

_"Brown, but I don't-"_

_"What color is his hair?" _

_"Black, but please explain to me how-"_

_"And what does he usually wear?"_

_"Well when he is at war he wears a white navy suit, Westerner style, and when he's just being casual and at peace, he wears a traditional kimono."_

_"What is his dog's name?"_

_"Poochie."_

_"What color is Poochie?"_

_"White." _

_"Does he have any other pets?"_

_"Yes a few soft cute animals he got to seem more Westernized. Things like bunnies."_

_"What's the first thing he ever said to you?"_

_"He insulted me and said that the sun sets in me while it rises in him aru! He was so disrespectful it was crazy!" _Taiwan continued to hammer China with questions, ranging from Japan's preference in drinks, sake of course, to his preference in women, easy, he had none; he's gay. However, his favorite women are big breasted women_._

_"Are we almost done here aru?!"_

_"Yep! All finished! Turns out you got 100% on our quiz! Amazing right?!" _Yao merely raised a brow and rested his head on his hand as propped his elbow up on the desk that had somehow made its way into the equation somewhere between the asking of Japan's height, and the asking of Japan's shoe size.

_"And this proves what?"_

_"That you're totally majorly very amazingly obsessed with my little Nihon! You better stay away from him or I'll wring your neck!"_

_"I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME TO LIKE HIM!"_

_"A) you already do, and B) NO! I CAME JUST TO MAKE YOU ADMIT THAT YOU WERE IN DENIAL AND THAT I WAS RIGHT… By the way, you might want to get you mind checked. Talking to people in your head isn't healthy at all!" _And with that, she was gone; she vanished just as abruptly as she appeared.

Soon this odd black world was gone as well, leaving nothing in its place. Yao found himself fading out of that world and into another where Japan was right in front of his face. He blushed and instantly recoiled, jumping back a few dozen feet.

"Ah! China-san! You're okay! I was worried." The blush only grew in size and deepened in color.

"O-Oh sorry, guess I was off in another world."

"It's alright. But um… It didn't exactly work well… You know with Turkey…"

"Oh Confucius aru!" He took out his list and crossed off that name before looking over the parchment again. "Let's try… That Opium bastard."

"You mean England-san?"

"Yeah, him."

* * *

LOL so YEAH only took like a week to update this time. Listen to me. ONLY?! I don't even know any more. All I know i that I may or may not be able to continue with this speed so :( sorry!


	11. What about Baker's Street again?

The ride to England's house was long and silent. China was actually quite pissed they were heading there, as he believed that this was all Arthur's fault to begin with. After all, he's one of the only countries that could use magic. When they arrived the blonde's house was actually quite beautiful. It was a traditional old-style structure. It had dark green tiling on the roof and was surrounded by trees that took over the spacious front lawn, the back yard filled with flowers and berries (it seemed the Englishman likes to garden). It also just happened to be the last house on Baker's street. What was so special about that, China couldn't remember, just that it had something to do with British people and their odd obsessions.  
An equally handsome individual answered the door when they knocked, although he happened to be drunk off his rocker.  
"Opium, what the hell aru?! Get inside!" China walked into the house, pulling the Englishman with him. "The one time I want a favor and you're too intoxicated to even hear me out."  
"Oh..." Everything seemed to process slowly in the Brit's mind. "Unhand me!" He suddenly said and began flailing around aimlessly, like an animal caught in a snare.  
"No way aru, not until you help me out here. I need you to kiss a friend for me." He looked back at England who was a total mess. The man wore a disheveled black suit with a simple emerald tie, half undone of course. His large brows even looked fuzzier than usual, if that was possible, and his shamrock eyes were glazed over in drunken fog.  
"Kiss?" The large caterpillars on his face rose as he swayed and stumbled after the Asian all the way to the kitchen. "Who... Do I need to kiss?"  
"I told you a friend." One benefit of Iggy being drunk was China could make him believe near anything.  
"Aw Yao if you wanted a kiss you should have asked!" Arthur giggled much like a little girl and to Yao's horror puckered his lips like a fish and began moving towards him. He shoved a glass of water at the emerald-eyed man and the male took in questioningly.  
"D-drink up aru." A few blinks are what answered the Asian before England shrugged and began gulping down the liquid.  
"This is the worst liquor I've ever had."  
"I see... Well keep drinking. If you need more..." China took out the contraption in the fridge called a water filter, "just push this button when you have the glass underneath. You must have it underneath though understand?" The Brit nodded and Yao left momentarily. The blonde man finished his first glass and looked down at the button.  
"... I must put the cup over it!" He exclaimed before doing just that and soon a large puddle of water was spreading across the kitchen tiles. He seemed to notice a little after his feet got soaked so he, in a drunken idea, put his mouth under the machine hoping to catch some water.  
England vs. Water Filter  
H2O had never seemed so villainous until it began chocking the British gentleman. He realized that to breathe he needed to not swallow water so he took his head from out under the stream before breathing like an Olympian swimmer and repeating the process.  
"Hey there England!"  
"Flying Mint Bunny!" Said adorable green creature began swarming around his head with a joyful disposition before being suddenly hit by the scandalous hydrogen and oxygen2 substance. The cute winged animal descended and landed in the puddle with the fallen enemies.  
"... You did NOT just do that to my flying mint bunny!" Shit just got serious.

By the time China and Japan had gotten back, mere seconds after the first left, Arthur Kirkland was wearing a toga, golden sandals, and large beautiful white wings. The filter was half melted and was currently laying on the floor, bleeding out its clear contents. It looked like a small flood had gone through the kitchen and to make matter the English man was still obviously drunk.  
"... Why is he even on the list aru?"  
"He can... Be a nice guy..."  
"Mhmm..." When the Brit was once again on the ground, Yao jumped the opportunity. He knew exactly what to say, as he had heard a Western fairy tale once and everyone knows Iggy is a sucker for 'em.  
"Opium aru! We need your help! We need you to kiss this young princess of the frogs." He gestured to Japan, "A curse was put on her, turning her human, and she can only be turned back with a kiss from a true gentleman." That... was how it went right? Well, either way, the intoxicated angel blinked once, then twice, three times before grinning ear to ear.  
"Okay~" he skipped over and put a small peck on her lips before prancing out of the room, muttering something about getting a towel for a rabbit.  
China locked his eyes onto the woman and stared. After two minutes of monotony, the Asian man sighed. "Don't worry we'll find someone eventually," he smiled and patted her back before leading her outside, away from the drunken menace. "Now, why don't you let me drive you home?" The man with a ponytail said as the other girl blushed.  
"Well... Can... Can you stay with me please? Just until this... Thing is over."  
"Of course aru." So just like that China temporarily moved into Japan's house. He brought enough things to last him a month, just in case it took longer than expected.  
"I'm all set Kiku." The elder of the two rolled out a futon and yawned, crawling onto the material.  
"Good night then China." The answer came from the other end of a paper screen as the now female nation went back to her room, leaving the guest bedroom behind her. "...oh I do hope Arthur is okay..."

"The water is eating me alive" no, in fact, the Englishman was anything but as he conquered his hangover.

"Do you want a hug~?" His, now recovered, mint bunny asked happily.

"**_Not right now_**"

I feel so awful DX no update for a month and I can only get on thousand words, BARELY?! L sad face! Well, it did have drunk England so ya know…


	12. I might just give that cosplay a try

Well, as you may know, Japan was now female. And with being female, she now has a female body. Henceforth, maybe she could give that sailor moon cosplay a try...  
The Asian was having an internal battle with herself over this issue though. Sure, she was born to be Super Sailor Saturn, however...  
"Japan aru, what are you doing?" She slammed the closet door shut and jumped under the futon covers, pretending to have just gotten up. "Oh you're still not about yet aru?" A certain Chinese man slid the bedroom door open a crack and smiled as his cute little sister rubbed her eyes. Kiku let out an adorable yawn and Yao chuckled. "Well I just wanted to warn you; I'm going to the store so be back in a little while, be careful okay?" Then again, maybe this was just perfect.  
Japan nodded and cuddled back under her blankets, putting on a very convincing façade of drowsiness. The Oriental nation left the room and Kiku took the time to listen to the man open and close the front door. She then heard the humming of a car and the screeching of tires as China drove away.  
Truly, luck was on her side.  
She threw open her cosplay closet and did everything but dive inside. Grabbing a white shirt with petal-like sleeves and a purple collar, she threw off her white tee shirt and red loose shorts. The female nation squeezed her head through the large opening at the top then popped both of her hands through the ones at the sides. She then yanked an amethyst skirt from the hanger and slipped it on over her thin and delicate legs. Two matching boots and a violet choker with a small white star were next. A tiara, two gloves, a red bow with a celestial symbol, two silver earrings, and a large oddly-shaped spear-like weapon completed the look; or at least it would for any _mediocre_ cosplayer, but this is Kiku Honda we're talking about.  
Two plum contact lenses and the appropriate make up were applied to really add some spice. A swarm of butterflies erupted in her chest as she slowly made her way over to the mirror.

To say that she had never had the urge to jump up and down and squeal like a school girl before would be a lie, as she had often "fanboy"ed as a male.

From everything to Hatsune Miku, to his favorite character living or even better kicking ass in an epic battle, well, let's just say his computer and television screen often suffered shaking syndrome.

She nearly did a dance as she watched herself in the mirror then remembered her little set up in case she ever accumulated the courage to actually cosplay as everything she wanted to, even as a male. She got out her camera and put it on self timer before hopping in front of the plain white wall, just like she had practiced so many times. It was truly breathtaking how much she looked like the anime character, but she couldn't stop with who she looked like. Contacts and wigs were made for a reason after all!

Oh yes, nothing safe from this Asian. Neither Vocaloid nor Tohou, Ninja Scroll nor Naruto, and definitely not Dragon Ball Z, please bitches. Oban Star Racers, the authors starter anime if you will, Yu-Yu Hakusho, the old and forgotten, Inuyasha, the classic, Yu-Gi-Oh, the brother of Pokemon (Which she also cosplayed), Death Note, the famous, Elfin Lied, the revolutionary, Rosario Vampire and High School of the Dead, the… boobs, Black Butler, the magnificent, Kiba, the unknown, Soul Eater, the amazing, Miracle Train, the little known secret, Rurouni Kenshin, the excellent, Darker than Black, the captivating, Arcana Famiglia, the based-on-a-videogame, all were sported by the excited Asian who didn't seem to keep track of time. And speaking of videogames, did someone say Phoenix Wright? Or possibly Professor Layton? Oh, _oh yes. _Fire Emblem, The Legend of Zelda, Avalon Code, you name it this lucky little lady had it in her closet of wonders. Don't you wish you lived there? (Stop drooling on your keypad). Either way, let's just say she was in that very revealing Yoko cosplay, when by her terrible luck, China walked in through her bedroom door holding a box of pocky, probably for Japan, although we'd never know for sure because blood ripped through the air and Yao hit the ground with a rather anticlimactic **_thump._**

* * *

I am so soososososoosooooo sorry my school. MY school. THAT DRAMA I TRIED TO RUN FROM ALL MY LIFE JUST CAUGHT UP TO ME AND WAS LIKE HEY BITCH SUP. Damn you life. Damn you. JAHAHHFAOFHDKFHKADHFKDSHFIKHFISAHFKAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA I'm fine~ hehe I hope I can start updating more though~ almost no more school~ but ya know BLAH. Also sorry if your favorite naime wasn't in there. If I haven't watched around 25% of the anime _at least _I try not to incorporate it because I can't judge so quickly ya know? ALSO CALLING ALL HETALIA FANS WATCH MIRACLE TRAIN

**WATCH MIRACLE TRAIN**

That is all.


	13. Female Problems

Well it seemed that our poor Japanese friend's days went in a pattern of good to bad. She waited until the next morning when China woke up to tell him that, not only did she save him no pocky, but she was also experiencing a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Yao immediately sprung up and, in his manly pink and white Shinatty-Chan boxers, bolted to Japan's closet where he threw on Kiku's old pants, and barely managed to button the trousers.  
"Your hips are so dainty aru." He briefly mentioned with a nervous chuckle before he ran out the door way...  
Only to return straight afterwards and hand her a box of tissues. "Whatever you do, lay them flat. If you don't you may get an infection, Taiwan told me so."  
"W-what?" Big confused eyes looked up at their elder. China just shook his head and ran off.  
In contrast to yesterday, Yao made killer time and managed to return to the house in fifteen minutes flat. He threw open the door, the female resident of the house sweat-dropping and surprised that the hinges didn't just bust. She also happened to notice that the car said Chinese man was just driving was on fire, but decided not to say anything, as this was a common occurrence with the man.  
Suddenly a box was shoved at her face. Her first reaction was to push the colorful object aside, when she noticed the bright print on the side that read "Always". After thinking for oh, about a millisecond, the now-female country let out an indignant squeak and hopped to her feet before giving a slap to the man supplying her with... With... Those things!  
The box went flying and hit a wall before bouncing back, only to land at Kiku's feet, mocking her.  
Her and her uterus.  
"I don't like it anymore than you but it's a fact of life aru!"  
"For women!" Usually, Japan wasn't one to shout but this was her manliness on the line here! After trying on all of those female cosplays on yesterday (which he had absolutely not tried on before this magic occurred; honestly, where do you come up with these things?), she did not have much left!  
"Which you now are!"  
"Well... Well why is it so early?! It's only been a few days, not even a week yet!" Yao hung his head and sighed.  
"While I was in line at the store, I thought about it. Then it occurred to me that Taiwan is supposed to get hers tomorrow and Vietnam had hers just a few days ago."  
"How do you-"  
"Just trust me, you can tell aru." China sighed and looked around for a gum band to time up his hair. "Either way, I'm trying to say girls' bodies tend to sync with each other and when you were younger you did spend a good amount of time with both of them so..." a snap signified that his hair was up and Japan blushed, looking indignantly at him.  
"But that was years ago! When I was a male!"  
"True, but do you have any other explanation?" A shake of the head and the Oriental sighed.  
"Listen, just trust me and wear one on your... Underwear aru... Unless..." China put his hands on his hips and quirked an eyebrow, "you're not still wearing boxers right? They do not work well with boxers; Vietnam had tried them with boy shorts before and-"  
"Of course I'm still in boxers; where would I get girls' panties?" But his elder chose not to answer this question, knowing the giant closet pervert Japan was, and just left the room.

"Okay aru," that evening, at dinner, China took out calendar and crossed out the day they were on and then the next four as well, "you're not seeing anyone until that time is over, understood?" Kiku's jaw dropped. She sputtered something about how that was completely unreasonable and Yao just shook his head. "I have put up with these _evil times_ before aru. The female body becomes very emotional and very unreasonable. I don't want you to go through magnetized pain because of this..." He then put on a pit helmet and snapped the bottom, continuing to brace himself by holding a pillow shield in front of his being. "And I also don't feel like dying yet."  
"Nobody has ever died just because a woman was on her period!"  
"Oh, you don't know aru," the prepared man said and narrowed his eyes, "_you don't know_..." And in what appeared to be a millisecond a low table was suddenly the terrified male's fortress, and binoculars watched every move Japan made.  
"You have got-" suddenly an invisible knife was plunged into Kiku's stomach. She ran to the bathroom thinking she was either going to vomit or be sick in some way. However, when she entered the room an odd leaking sensation soon began, "to be kidding me!"

We shall skip this night, for it was not pretty. Let's just say that Yao was very happy to have a low-table shield. He was also secretly happy that he was at Japan's house and not his own, because there was no way he was getting those kitchen knives out of the poor wooden piece of furniture.

However the next day, was also not very pretty. For the first thing Japan did was stomp into China's room, bright and early and whispered, no, hissed, menacingly may I add, "It's time to get up," Very uncharacteristically, then stomped back out, leaving the Asian shaking under his covers.

Breakfast was also harsh for the two. China made enough food and then Japan said she wanted to continue to search for her "true love."  
"But Kiku you should really take a break. I mean-"  
"It's my love China-San." The flat statement nearly gave the elder a heart attack.

It was a few hours later that Japan stepped outside in the crisp morning air and walked to his car. There he calmly waited until Yao sat in the passenger's seat. The Chinese opened his mouth but judging by her hand suddenly being placed on an undoubtedly aching stomach, he shouldn't, and didn't, say anything. Soon they were driving off to the air port and juts when they arrived and were about to park Japan slammed her head down on the steering wheel, a large consistent noise erupting from the device, making her elder's skin crawl. Eyes locked onto the (what a surprise) Honda vehicle and Yao had to resist the urge to run off for his life. He thought he was finally done with the female menstrual cycle. Sadly, our friend was wrong.  
"...Maybe you should-" Frozen brown eyes immediately bore into his, so he said nothing more as his "little sister" pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the vehicle. The Chinese followed her and bystanders stared oddly. Mothers knowingly pushed their kids and husbands along, while the young and the males had no clue just how bad it truly was.

*-*-*  
"Where are we off to?" China inquired staring out the plane's windows. The cement runway became a blur underneath the mechanical beast and soon it became little more than a dot, and then nothing as the grey coloration was lost in the infinite blue sky. Infinity itself can never last forever though, and the blue soon faded to deep dark black, a sure sign that their trip had begun. The brunette sighed and looked around at the empty plane, well except for Japan and himself. Soon a speaker came on, announcing a warm welcome on board the "Cagim Airlines."  
"As nations, we know your time is valuable, so we appreciate you attendance onboard out magic airlines. We would like to remind you that any form of an opening will cause each body near it to fly out of the craft and possibly get hopelessly lost in the time space continuum. From now on please refrain from looking outside, as it may cause headaches and nausea. In case of an emergency, well we will not really have one now will we? We are the only airlines to travel like this, and there are no weather conditions, but just in case, remember that you may get lost in the space time-" by now the eldest Asian had zoned out. It was the same speech every time they boarded the secret Cigam Airplane. It was one reserves just for countries to get them everywhere in no time. His ears suddenly perked up when the same-old same-old had an addition part added to it.  
"Our destination will arrive in a matter of minutes. Now remember, be nice to everyone up here, and make it a point to say 'Hallo'"  
"Germany?" The Oriental incorrectly assumed.  
"H-a-l-o is hello in German. In most Nordic languages, I believe all but Finish but I could be wrong, it is H-a-l-l-o."  
"So we're going to the Nordics?"  
"Yes." The curt reply stung like a bee, "and then home. If I can get five countries then I won't mind taking the rest of the day and then the next four days off."

* * *

So I was just wondering how they get places so fast. Solution? Magic planes. Got it out early of all of you reviewers~ also, thank you SnowShiro-Kitsune14 for pointing out that I had forgotten the Nordics on my list OAO! Periods man. A fact of female life :3


	14. Nordics For the Win!

The plane touched down in the Nordic area, landing in Denmark to be precise. Kiku had figured they would all be gathered here and if not, then she could just drive to wherever they were.  
Oh but let's not forget now: our shy sweet and adorable Japan  
Is on her period.

They didn't bother renting a car, as their destination was a mere quarter of a mile away from the airport. Tall buildings rose up all around them, but not as tall as those damn skyscrapers in America. The streets were fairly clean and the natives were rather friendly, as Denmark was a rather joyous nation. Normally, the ponytailed Asian would classify this as a great day to be out, and to walk around such a nice place… but…  
"No wonder so many women get pregnant. I'd much rather puke my guts out for nine months than go through his for three to five days." The female spoke with such an indifferent tone, but Yao, being accustomed to hearing this voice, saw every little bit of rage swimming behind it. With each step they took, he just reminded himself that they were that much closer to other people.

_Other males._  
"N-Now, now, aru, listen to what you're saying, it sounds a bit unreasonable don't you think?" Ever since Taiwan had her first period, the eldest Asian rather hated women's "time of the month." He couldn't stand even being within the close vicinity of anyone with their menstrual cycle kicking up.  
"Not in the slightest." A terrifying glint coming off of her smooth chocolate eyes made China want to exclaim how cute it was, and cower in a corner at the same time.  
The Oriental nation quickly followed after the woman, who was making fast pace. In fact, China was almost running with how fast he was 'speed walking.' So quickly, that when Kiku abruptly halted, he bumped into her back; he began quickly apologizing to her in English, Chinese, and Japanese afterwards.  
"It's fine, my stomach just hurts is all. You don't have to act like I'm going to kill you by the way." And suddenly her face seemed sad, "do I really come across as that mean?"  
"N-N-No! Not at all aru! You're just a little unpredictable is all and-"  
"Are you thing to say that I have no control over myself?!"

_Anything but the mood swings! __**Anything but that! **_

A few times Vietnam nearly had his head when she would visit on her period _because _of her constant personality flips, and it wasn't something China loved to remember.  
"No aru!" He shook his head as if his life depended on it, which it, more than likely, did.  
"Then what?!" The man looked side to side, looking for anything that could serve as a distraction to this woman and a delay to his impending doom.  
"Um well uh, um, um" A certain familiar structure caught his eye.  
"Well, out with it, what do you want to say?" She put her hands on her hips, which if you know anything about women, is not a good sign.

At all.  
"Um... We're here aru!" He suddenly ran past her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a large building. He knew that this was Mathias's house... Or at least, he was fairly certain. If it wasn't then it wasn't, simple as that. At least he could change the subject. He nearly busted down the door when he knocked, ferociously trying to get more people into the equation because that sometimes helped.  
The twenty second wait was hell in itself. He let his eyes slip to peek at his "little sister," and found flames shooting his face, beautiful, brown, adorable, menacing, fire.  
China let out an odd squeak, of adoration/fright, and then the wooden structure blocking him from a safe haven opened, a rather short, boyish male answering with a smile.  
"Hello! Ah! Mr. China! And um, company? Come inside!" His purple eyes sparkles and he stepped aside, allowing Yao and Kiku to enter. As soon as they stepped in, nearly all hell broke loose.  
"Whoa! I haven't seen you in forever, you dragon!" The Danish man in the room jumped up and nearly began sprinting to the two, before his Norwegian friend held him back by his loose tie, acting almost like a dog collar.  
"Nice seeing you." Lukas evaluated, seeming as if he was trying to translate the language of idiot (provided by Denmark) into English.  
"What do you guys want?" Iceland spoke out, seeming to be the only sane one in the room, besides Finaland... Who was currently talking to a giant cotton ball of a dog like it was his little brother...  
"Well you see it's a long story aru, and-" The Oriental happened to catch a Swedish gaze, which was much like daggers plunging into your soul. He made another odd sound, for the umpteenth time that day, and stepped closer to Japan, who was actually pretty pissed by this point. In fact, so pissed that she stomped over and stood on the table in the middle of the room, where she clapped soundly twice. Looks shifted to the female, hands, once again, on her hips and lips deepened in a scowl.  
"Listen I'm really not in the mood for this today so if you could all kindly shut the fuck up and listen before my head explodes." At these words the room did become silent and Yao nearly fainted. "And don't you dare pass out I'm not dragging you home." She stated bluntly before looking for the easiest way to the floor.  
"...Who is this little spitfire lady?" Denmark asked as soon as Norway stopped attempting to strangle him.  
"I am Kiku Honda, the personification of the nation of Japan."

"..."

The five men looked to China who stuttered before blurting out "It's true! She was turned into a girl by some weird spell!" The Norwegian man listening had an odd look in his eyes before speaking as well,  
"And the only way to reverse it is to use a counter spell?" Japan raised a brow.  
"What is that?"  
"Just another spell used after the first one to reverse the change." Norway then looked over the woman before sighing. "Although ones that can be affected by counter spells often have an odd mark on the skin somewhere. Notice anything new?" A shake of the head answered his question and he blinked. "So what's the cure?"  
"To kiss her true love." China smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Within a month..."  
"Very well then, I think I see where this is going. She doesn't know who her 'true love' is, does she?" Lukas walked over and extended a hand, which Japan gladly took to get off of the rather tall table she had to practically crawl onto in the first place. China shook his head no and Norway gave a look of understanding. As soon as she landed, a soft peck landed on her lips and she blushed, hormones raging through her body. It was quick and simple, straight to the point, much like its giver.  
"No change." Norway announced after a few seconds and sighed. Denmark pushed his fellow Nordic to the side and chuckled.  
"I get to kiss a cute girl!" He captured her lips in a rather deep and romantic kiss, that lasted way too long for China's liking. But in the end it was Emil the pulled him away, slightly showing his similarity to his brother in a sense as he scolded the man. He then, rather emotionlessly, brushed his lips against hers in a quick manner.  
Japan held back the urge to say it was a bit like Norway's, knowing the Icelandic individual had some kind of tic in which he didn't like being compared to his brother.  
Then finally Tino walked over and blushed before also giving a gentle peck to Kiku's soft mouth. His small pet, Hanatamago or something, brushed up against her leg, then put his paws on her shin and barked quite adorably, and sadly, just like China, she had a week spot for cute animals, so she couldn't help but to giggle at the dog's antics. Last but not least, Sweden came over and cupped Japan's face gently, drawing her attention away from the canine. Her expectations of a rough kiss was proved wrong as he connected their lips for a brief three second period before pulling away and blinking expectantly at her.  
Then they waited.  
For about ten minutes.  
"It's useless. If nothing has happened thus far, then none of us are her love." Norway said simply. "You'll know when she finds them because signs of transformation will show within two minutes afterwards." Yao nodded, happy to finally have some wise words and help. The Oriental nation sighed in his head though, as that was just five more options off of his list. Then, the inevitable question came from the loudest man in the room.  
"So?! Who was the best kisser?!" Kiku blushed until her face turned a cherry-like color. The two Asians made their escape while Norway hit Mathias upside the head, scolding him, Berwald watched as his "wife" tried to break them up, and Iceland talked nonchalantly to Mr. Puffin.  
The plane ride back was pretty entertaining, as they picked up a certain Swiss country on their way home (even magical planes had to make stops once in a while). He, however was without a Liechtenstein, which was odd. Regardless, the Asians informed him of the situation, hoping for a reasonable person, but when he threatened to shoot them if they weren't serious, Japan was the one who had to initiate the kiss, which was an odd and rather blood-boiling sight for the over-protective China. Vash was even more surprised; in fact, the man turned the shade of a brick and passed out on his plane seat. Japan stood next to his sleeping figure for two minutes before letting out a huge huff. "Not him either"  
"Well," Yao smiled patting the seat next to him, "at least that's six less." The woman nodded and sat beside him, the rest of the ride being silent, but not nearly as awkward as the earlier one. In fact, kind of... Pleasant.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update this pretty short chapter :/ I kinda hate how there's like so little covering the Nordics xD Thing is I'm writing a DenNor fanfiction so it's like hello again Nordics lemme casually slip you in there, when I should have said, "WHOA BACK UP IT'S THE NORDICS!" :-)

Oh and I want to apologize for two other things,

1) Making Japan say fuck :/ meh shes on her period. Her first period none the less, and shes in a body that should have been having period for a long time now, so it's like GIANT PERIOD RAGE HORMONES flooding into her body. Periods make you OOC :) Just a fact of life

2) And making Norway strangle Denmark with his tie again. Idk, I just hate it when something happens once in the anime then you read a fanfiction and it's in there again. Something like America saying "Dude" happens all the time, and it's in his character so obliviously it can be in his speech, but something like strangling Denmark with a tie _once _then putting it in a fanfiction just seems redundant to me :/ maybe I'm just weird?


End file.
